The Silver Serpent
by Phoenix Lee Evyns
Summary: HP/Escaflowne Crossover, Hari & Sirius get transported to Gaia after Hari's parents die...Hari gets a new family in the form of the Dragonslayers with Dilandau as a father, Sirius remains undercover as Hari's dog..guarding his godson with some help. A.U.
1. Prologue

93 words

First Serial Rights

Phoenix Lee Evyns

Disclaimer: I do not, have not and never will own or have any say in the characters from Harry Potter and Escaflowne. Despite how much I would have liked too! I only own all rights to my poems and certain characters that I created to fit into the story as it is written, thanks.

**Gaia's Chosen**

**Rhea's Rulers**

Prologue

By

Phoenix Lee Evyns

Father of Silver,

Ruler of Skies!

He shall be first,

Leading all others.

Father of Gold,

Ruler of Mind!

He shall be second,

Warding all thoughts.

Father of Bronze,

Ruler of Life!

He shall be third,

Guarding the lost.

Father of Iron,

Ruler of Shadows!

He shall be last,

Nothing is hidden from him.

He sees all!

Authors note: this poem is about 4 male characters that Rowling created, each has their own verse. Can you guess which verse is about which male character?

As you can also see at the top of the page, I have put a copywrite on this poem because I wrote it. Poetry does not come easy to me but there are times when the Poetry Bug bites and something comes to mind, so I take the opportunity to quickly write down whatever it is that is trying to get my attention before it disappears.

So I hope that my readers will respect my wishes and not copy any of my Poetry, if you want to have a copy then ask first. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

The Silver Serpent

Chapter 1

By

Phoenix Lee Evyns

Author's Note: Alright, for those of you who have read this story before and liked what I had written so far, I apologize greatly but to be honest….I wasn't exactly satisfied with how it was turning out so decided to do some 'fixing' meaning that I took down the chapters that I had trouble with and rewrote them.

Hopefully the new and improved chapters will be much better and the whole story will flow much more smoothly, if anyone has any suggestions that I might find useful then send them my way and I will consider them.

Sorry for taking so long with the improved chapters, but some of them fell just short of my 10 page goal and I was not very impressed with that…but couldn't think of anything else to add at the end without seeming long-winded and redundant.

Disclaimer: I do not, have not and never will own or have any say in the characters from Harry Potter and Escaflowne. Despite how much I would have liked too! I only own all rights to my poems and certain characters that I created to fit into the story as it is written, thanks.

* * *

Severus Snape sat huddled in a corner of the cell he had been thrown in, farthest from the door and its horrific guard. Trying to keep the cold from completely sapping the heat from his shivering frame, trying to keep all the grief he had toward his Lily flower's death from overtaking him completely.

He had no idea how long he has been in this cold, dark, dank cell but it seemed like forever. Severus couldn't help but wonder when Dumbledore would keep his word and get him out of here or if he had forgotten him, deciding that he wasn't worth the effort after all…like so many had in the past. All but Lily, only his Lily flower stuck by him over the years until that day his temper got the best of him and destroyed the one thing he held most precious.

The young man had been so focused on his grief and dark thoughts that he didn't notice the cell becoming warmer with the scents of Springs arrival filling the air, he didn't notice the uneasy reaction of the guard toward what is happening. It did register that someone else had entered the cell, had come over to kneel beside his huddled form and wrap warm loving arms around him.

"It's okay Sev," a soft female voice murmured into his limp hair, "everything is going to be alright."

This sunk in far enough that Severus slowly stirred, weakly lifting his head to see who it was. Fully believing that he had begun to see things when he got a good look at the young woman cradling him in her arms, believing that his grief had finally gotten to him at long last.

"Lily?" Severus whispered hoarsely.

"Almost, but not quite. She would have come but couldn't, she was too busy dealing with James when I left to come here." The familiar looking young woman replied softly.

Green eyes sparkling with amusement and more than a little vindication, Severus couldn't help but wince at what James must be going through right now.

"What did Potter do now that not even death could spare him from Mt. Lily's wrath?" He asked curiously, only to cringe when the woman told him about the plan Sirius cooked up to switch secret keepers and everything else. The plan had been sound, but the execution of said plan left much to be desired. Now he really didn't pity James place in facing a more than furious Lily Evans-Potter, in fact the thought 'better him than me' ran through his head.

The unknown woman got his attention again when she spoke "Lily did give me a message for you, although I know she would have liked to give it herself instead."

At Severus's uneasy but hopeful expression, she continued "She said for you to quit being Mr. Doom 'n' Gloom and pull yourself together, it isn't your fault she is dead as the creep would have gotten to them eventually."

"She forgave you for that mess in 5th year, blaming herself more for acting before thinking and not being the friend you needed. She forgave you for your part in her death and doesn't blame you, so don't you start blaming yourself for something that couldn't be prevented."

Severus couldn't help but look at her as if she had spoken some long dead language, but knew it to be true since he really could see Lily saying almost exactly that…among other things.

"The last thing Lily said before she tore into her dear husband is that their son, the son that would have been born if things were different, wants his father to become the man he knows him to be…the man his mother knows and loves."

Now this made Severus pale even more and his eyes widen in slight disbelief, shock, longing and various other emotions. His and Lily's son, the child who will never be, they would have had a son! Severus just prayed that the child looked more like Lily than himself, only Lily and his mother seem to find anything good about his physical appearance.

The stranger chuckled "Yes, the 2 of you would have had children….more than one. In fact, I believe it **would** have been around 10 if no complications occurred. Two sets of twins, 1 set of boys and 1 set of girls. One set of triplets, all boys while the last 3 would have been single births. All in all, 5 boys and 5 girls."

Severus sagged against her chest at the news of their unborn children, struggling to withhold the tears that fought to be released. He could almost picture each one in his arms but knew it would be a very long time before such a thing, if ever, happened.

Gaia, the woman who held him, not that he knew her name…knew how the news affected him. She also knew that all unborn children are granted a chance at life, if not with their rightful parents than with another. So the chances of those 10 children being born is still extremely high, but she said nothing as she didn't want to upset Severus even more.

"Shhh my night hawk," she murmured softly into his hair, "sleep and dream of happier times. Nothing will get at you while I am here, **I won't allow it!**"

Severus blinked sleepily as that soft voice drifted into his ears, relaxing fully against her as he gave up the battles being waged in his mind. Her fingers gently combing through his limp hair urging him closer to deep sleep, something he desperately needed with nothing to disturb it.

The last thing he heard before his eyes closed fully is the woman say "Lily only wants 1 thing from you…her childhood friend, she wants you to be there for Harry when he arrives at Hogwarts in 11 years. He will come with all the other students, but needs a guide even if from the shadows."

"His siblings, the children you and Lily would have had, want their father to be there for their half-brother. They want him to have a Dark Knight in his corner…" Nothing else was heard as Severus gave in fully to needed sleep, but his mind registered the words and the oath was formed. Harry will have his guiding hand, a Champion in his corner and Dark Knight in the shadows.

The last thing Gaia did was give him dreams of his unborn children, images to fill his mind of happier times. To give him the courage and determination to perserver, not to give up no matter what happened.

The Dementor guarding the cell couldn't help but feel shivers creep through his skeletal frame, he had watched the whole thing and knew there is nothing he could have done.

The Dark Creature knew who the young woman is, knew that his kind stood no chance against her. He knew that the dark young man in the cell had been taken under her protective wing, forever out of the reach of any who either wanted to use or harm him.

The Creature knew that when Gaia, the Mother of Nature walked the lands and took an active interest in her 'children'….whether they be animal, plant or human….everyone else had better get out of her way.

The Dementor shuddered at the way those glowing green eyes locked onto him in warning, peering out of the cell from the darkness like some beast waiting to strike at those who dare tread too close to its lair.

Sirius Black flinched uneasily at the slightest sound that reached his keen ears, half expecting to see the red-haired messenger again to deliver another blast from the dead. He had never been afraid of death or even dying before, but after that blast from Lily-flower via messenger. He really, really, really prayed that it would be a very long time before his 'next great adventure' began.

Knowing full well that once Lily got done with James, she will be waiting to rip into him before he even had a chance to defend himself. Sirius's only real hope is that Peter got there before he did, distracting Lily and giving him a chance to bunker down before the storm struck.

He was so focused on surviving the wrath of Mt. Lily, that it didn't sink in the Dementor's behaviour during and after the Messengers visit. He didn't notice that they were giving him and his cell a wide berth, doing all they could to keep from coming too close.

He did notice the lingering warmth and scents of spring that remained after she left, but didn't know what actually caused it and just appreciated the comfort given. His canine side whimpered softly from within him, causing him to wonder what is wrong with Padfoot. All he got back as an answer is "Mother Gaia **MAD**!"

Lucius Malfoy stood by the crib that his sleeping son lay in, eyes taking in every inch of the childs form and memorizing it. Locking it forever within his memory to protect and cherish, vowing to do all within his power to protect his sin and keep him from making the same mistakes he did.

As he gazed down at the slumbering toddler, Lucius remembered back at the child's birth when they (he and Narcissa) took the infant to visit the Seer in Greece as tradition dictated. They could have gone to one in England but wanted to be safe, so made the trip to one outside of the country. He remembered presenting his son and heir to the Wise Woman to be blessed, hoping and praying that something good would happen.

Something did alright, it just wasn't what he expected. The Wise Woman/Seer immediately went into a trance after blessing the infant, slender hands lightly resting on Draco's small head and said in a unearthly voice.

"**Father of Gold,**

**Ruler of Mind!**

**He shall be second,**

**Warding all thoughts."**

The words of his own blessing when he was Draco's age, but his father never told him them until he was older.

"**The Second-born-**

**Serpent of Gold**

**Born to advise and counsel, **

**Cunning and Sly."**

Came the words that concerned his son, parts of which confused him while others he seem to understand. Either way, Lucius memorized what the Seer gave as a blessing for Draco and thanked her politely before leaving with his son cradled securely in his arms. Pausing only long enough to leave the required gift in a basin by the door, which could be anything from a few coins to food to cloth for clothes.

Narcissa stood by the door, silently watching her husband in his watchful virgil over their sons rest. She alone knew the truth about Gaia, knew that her beautiful dragon is not just their child but also Mother Gaia's as well and that one day she would claim him for whatever task he needed to complete.

She had been having so much trouble conceiving a child after her marriage and tried many things to find out why, but nothing worked. Finally she fell back to family traditions and visited an ancient shrine to the Earth Mother, otherwise known as Gaia in some countries.

Nor did she really expect anything to happen but it did anyway and the end result was her beautiful golden dragon, Gaia gave him to her and Narcissa was going to make the most of the time she had with him before Gaia took him for whatever purpose she needed Draco for.

*_Do not fear my beautiful flower child,*_ a familiar voice filled her mind, *_you will always be his true mother and he will be returned to you with plenty of time to enjoy being a mother._*

*_Be calm and patient, a firm rock for your husband to gain strength from. He will need you more than ever once I have claimed the Golden Serpent, do not let the Dark Viper lure him down into darkness again._*

*_This is his second chance, there will be no third for him if he wanders from the path again. It is all that I can give him, my flower child!_* The voice of Gaia vanished afterward, leaving Narcissa chilled to the marrow over the advice and clean warning for Lucius.

Gaia softly sang in ancient Atlantean as she gazed fondly down at her Night Hawk, head resting on her lap with only his black hair visible against the cloth of her skirt. The rest of his body covered with a thick warm blanket that consisted of just about every color of the rainbow, edged in silver and emerald green to show house loyalty or rather loyalty to her…even if very few knew of it.

She summoned the blanket from a temple to her back on her planet form, knowing it would keep her Dark Knight safe, warm and dry whenever needed. Reminding him every time he saw it that she will always be close by, no matter if it is just in spirit.

Gaia could see the good in Severus Prince-Snape, could see what Lily saw and treasured fiercely. Severus may not think he is good or worth anything, let alone love or forgiveness but they knew better and were determined to stand by him so he wouldn't face the coming storms alone.

Lily tried to stay by Severus's side as his closest friend, but life and fate had other plans for the 2 of them. Something she isn't restricted by so could do almost anything she wanted, oh she has her limitations and list of 'can do and can not dos' but it was flexible enough for her to work around.

So Gaia picked up where Lily left off and continued to watch over Severus in Spirit form, only given a chance to do more physically when Lily found that ancient Atlantean Ritual which summoned her for a request/favor. Something she almost always willingly did if in her power and her price is met, which is never out of the requestors realm of paying.

"**Father of Iron, **

**Ruler of Shadows**

**He shall be last,**

**Nothing is hidden from him**

**He sees all."**

Gaia softly quoted in ancient Atlantean, the blessing he would have received had his mother taken him to the Seer at birth. Unfortunately Eileen was unable to and the Blessing lay nearly forgotten until now, when Gaia was finally able to grant it to him.

Deep beneath the streets of Britons Magical District, beneath the twisted catacombs that houses countless vaults of untold wealth. The Goblin Council comprised of the Heads of every department within that vast nation, were scrambling to carry out orders issued by their King.

Each one had only one thought in mind and that is to make sure nothing is forgotten in the creation of this new identity for the Earth Mother, to make sure all gaps and loopholes and wording is checked, double-checked and even triple checked if need be. Every word, meaning, sentence and punctuation will be scrutinized to ensure that no one will be able to find fault with the new identity of their mother.

Sharptooth grinned widely in anticipation of the event, nor was he the only one anxiously awaiting the return of the Earth Mother among her 'children' as she has been gone for far too long.

He remembered her appearance at the meeting called by their King, shocking everyone when this red-haired human woman suddenly appeared in the middle of a department heads report. Naturally they were all upset and wondering how a human got passed all their security to enter this room, much less interrupt the meeting in progress.

It wasn't until she began to speak that everyone shut up and their own natural magic confirmed her identity as who she really is, this frightened and excited many of their group but they all stayed quiet while she spoke. Sitting frozen in their seats while the only sign of life is their slowly widening eyes and fierce gleam that began to grow within them, knowing full well that those who didn't believe much less follow Gaia wouldn't know what hit them.

The last thing that the Earth Mother did before she vanished, is toss a thick business-like folder sealed shut toward the Goblin King…not staying to oversee the ants nest of activity she created.

The Goblin King silently opened the folder and began to read thoughtfully, a gleam of amusement in his eyes at the lengths their mother is going through to ensure being able to work without any interruptions or interference.

Name: Gaia Lee Evyns

Siblings: only child

Age: 25

Parents: Roan Kincaid Evyns - deceased

Elizabeth Alexandria Meir - deceased

- last surviving member of the Magical Evyns Family

- last surviving member of the Magical Meir Family

The Goblin King then began to bark out orders but had the head of the Canadian and Greece Gringotts branches return home to retrieve everything involving those two families, knowing that they will be able to plan more thoroughly with more information.

The information gathered showed that Roan Evyn (no relation to the Evans Family) and Elizabeth Meir did exist at one time, had recently passed away with cause of death being work-related and not Dark Lord related. Both families were among the wealthiest and most productive in their respective countries, neither one wasted time or money just being lazy or 'resting on the laurels of past familial deeds'. No, they took their natural skills and talents then put them to work rather then letting them waste away.

Dealing with those two families has increased the wealth and reputation of certain Goblins while bringing in much profit to all those involved! So it won't be extremely difficult to create the new identity of the Earth Mother, not like it would have been had they been forced to do everything from scratch.

Roan and Elizabeth were known to each other, so it won't be difficult to have them marry in secret and have a child in secret all in the name of privacy. Making it easier for the Earth Mother to be that child in question. Especially since she has provided all the information needed, all they had to do is transform that information into necessary documents.

The Goblin King smirked as he thought of all the chaos about to occur in the human world above them, especially since the war with the Dark Lord has just ended. Really….wars and Dark Lords are never good for business, profit slowed to a crawl for everyone involved when those appeared.

Peter Pettigrew a.k.a. Wormtail scurried along in his rat form, not daring to shift back to human form or stop for long. If he did then those hunting him would strike, nor did he mean humans.

Heck, even the natural predators of rats were more activity hunting him than they normally would. He dread to think of what will happen to him if they caught him, already gruesome images of his death were appearing in his mind as a result of an overactive imagination.

Peter shuddered as he remembered the red haired, green-eyed lady he immediately thought was Lily until he got a good look at her then freaked out…or rather his magic and rat side began wigging out big time.

Realizing that he is in deep *BLEEEEPPPPP*! If the Earth Mother has taken physical form to appear before her children.

The Mother just stood there and pinned him where he crouched with those penetrating green eyes, not saying anything for several moments. The various pairs of eyes peering out at him from the darkness had no such restrictions on them and knew it, so further increased his anxiety and stress with every sound, rustle, baleful gaze they sent his way. Patiently waiting for their mother to release them so the hunt could begin.

Nor did Peter dare relax, not knowing when the bomb would be dropped!

When she finally spoke, it was with a death sentence for him and gleeful pleasure for those surrounding them.

Gaia intoned in ancient Atlantean, a language known by all her children and magic itself.

"I curse you Pettigrew to forever be outcast by both hearth and home!

I curse you Wormtail to forever be hunted by both man, beast and plant for your cowardness!"

" I curse you in name, in spirit and in magic to never have peace or forgiveness from those you once called family and friends!"

"Cursed for Selfishness!"

"Cursed for Betrayal!"

"Cursed for choosing the rat instead of the lion you could have been!"

"Nature's Children Forever will be against you, giving no aide or shelter when asked!"

"The Peace of Death will not be given you as only the Dog, Wolf and Hawk have reserved that right."

"Only with the Silver Serpents forgiveness will you be freed and restored among family."

Peter just about passed out at those words, it was only the tiny ember of hope and courage that kept him going. Well, that and the fact that Nature's Children could not kill him…just hound him until his nerves were more than frayed.

He knew who the Dog and Wolf she mentioned were but not the Hawk, the Dog would be Sirius and the Wolf…Remus. Somehow, for some reason or another Peter felt that he has more to fear from the Hawk than his old friends!

Gaia slowly walked up the street toward #4 Privet Drive, not in any real hurry but knew not to waste time either. This was the last thing she needed to do before returning to her planet form, thankfully her new physical body will be able to go along as well so she didn't need to worry too much about it. Once back on her planet form, the body will be left in the care of the priestesses who serve in a carefully hidden temple she made sure no one outside knew about. The body only had to stay at the temple until it developed an unbreakable connection to her planet form, allowing her to use it and move about the surface freely instead of relying on her priests and priestesses to act as her voice.

This system wasn't all that bad as it has served her needs nicely but there have been times in the past when a physical body would have allowed her to accomplish more on her own, those who followed her didn't always understand what she wanted done despite their best efforts. So she could find no fault there, nor would she even try. A mother is always available for her children, no matter how old they got or how many mistakes those children made. Which is another reason she is glad to finally have a physical body, it allowed her to interact with her children both on Earth and on her planet form better.

Gaia soon arrived at #4 and walked up the path toward the front door, easily opening it even though it had been locked securely. Which didn't hinder her any, the wood that went into making the door would have let her in anyway even it had to sprout branches to do so.

Nor did she stay within the house any, only staying long enough to retrieve what she came for then left again with the door locking behind her again. She headed back down the walkway to the street then turned to continued down the sidewalk, taking her time as she enjoyed the cool air and clear night sky. Both arms carefully cradling a securely wrapped bundle of cloth which sheltered a treasure more precious than anything she or her children could have ever created themselves.

Not stopping until she arrived at one of the many wooded areas within the populated area, only pausing briefly to glance down at the slumbering toddler sheltered within the blankets. Pitch black hair tousled messily over the small head and easily hiding that nasty scar received by that awful Tom Riddle, small hands curled up into fists and clutching the edge of the blanket tightly.

Now that she had recovered one of the items she came here to get, which meant she could move on to the next task on her list then return to her planet form. Which shouldn't take very long, all she had to do was pop in, grab Sirius and quickly leave again. No one will notice until much, much, much later and by then it will be too late to do anything about it. Those dementors won't do anything, at least not if they wanted to continue their miserable existence. They knew better than to cross her, too bad some of her other children didn't have the same healthy respect for her.


End file.
